


Dreaming of You

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: The Scarecrow has a dream where the past and the future come together in a weird 1980s video with Kaneki dressed in drag.





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still catching up with the English versions of Tokyo Ghoul: Re and I haven’t seen any of the anime after Season 3. I’m winging it in my speculations, based on what I’ve read ahead on, hence I know about Kaneki and Touka. This would be after Touka and Kaneki decide to raise a family together or is it? It’s definitely after the Scarecrow becomes the Scarecrow. This is also in the same universe as my fanfic, Take Care of Him. 
> 
> I don’t own Tokyo Ghoul nor do I own Pop Music, but sometimes both take over my imagination. :)

That video, that old video plays in his head. The Scarecrow finds himself standing amidst beautiful women, their hair piled high. He’s got his human face back. He grins at the women, noting that most of them aren’t women. In fact one of them was once his best friend. 

“Don’t tell me this is now your lifestyle,” Hide, a.k.a. the Scarecrow quips, surveying what looks like an entirely too luscious blonde. Nevertheless, he offers her his arm. Never let it be said he wasn’t a gentleman. The Scarecrow wasn’t about to lose to that purple pervert of a Gourmet. 

“Actually I’m marrying a lovely girl. The two of us are expecting a child.” Kaneki smiles, flashing dimples. “I…we…have a chance to have the family we’ve always yearned for.” His former friend squeezed his arm. “You’ll no longer be burdened with my neediness to make up for that lack.”

“When did I ever say being your family was a burden?” Hide attempts to smile, finding it harder than it should have been at the news. “I hope the lovely girl in question is Touka-chan. You’d also better invite me to the wedding.”

“I didn’t know you were still alive.” Kaneki ducks his head. Grief fills the air along with the scent of tears. The Scarecrow catches a whiff of this from his companion as delectable as human flesh. “I thought I’d eaten you.”

“Considering how delicious you smell, I can’t really blame you.” This time, Hide manages to get his mouth to grin, trying to make a joke of their now mutual hunger. 

He’d once caught a glimpse of a ghoul’s hunger, no, Kaneki’s hunger while playing unconscious. The truly pathetic thing was seeing the tears run down his friend’s face made him willing to just lie there. To let Kaneki eat him if it would stop him from crying.

Touka-chan had saved both of them from that moment. Hide had fallen a little in love with her himself at that moment. At the same time, there was no one else he’d trust Kaneki to. 

Protect him. He’d once made this plea to her at Anteiku. He often mentally repeated his words to the strange angel of the cafe, who stood between Kaneki and Kaneki’s hunger, Kaneki and his loneliness. Please, Touka. Guide him in this dark world through all the places I cannot follow. 

Only Hide had ended up following after all, thanks to a certain mad doctor.

“It’s all my fault.” Dream Kaneki lets his head drop lower, dark and white locks amidst blonde falling down around his face. How much of that is actually his? “You could have avoided my world if not for me.”

“You think so, huh?” Hide allows a chuckle to burst forth, half in his own voice, half in the Scarecrow’s disturbing tone. “I doubt either one of us wanted to be part of that world, yet it found us.” 

“It found me, not you. It hunted me down and tried to sink its teeth into me.” Kaneki lifts his head to gaze at him, eyes bright with tears. “You were right and wrong about Rize. She was both Beauty and the Beast. All I was to her was her next meal.”

“First Rize, followed by that purple pervert of yours. Beware of anyone willing to go on a book date with you.” Hide lifts his eyebrows and lets out a sigh. “Hopefully Touka-chan will put an end to that when she makes an honest, sensible husband out of you.”

“I doubt anyone could do that.” Kaneki let out a much softer laugh. “She’s welcome to try.”

“I miss you.” Hide lifts Kaneki’s hand to his lips, even while the Scarecrow longs to take a bite out of his flesh. Turn around is fair play. Hide tells that part of him go stuff himself with straw. “I hope I find you again in the waking world.”

Reality reasserts itself with the dream fading around him. Hide and the Scarecrow are both left with Kaneki’s parting words.

“I hope so, too.”


End file.
